


Not according to plan

by giorginaBM



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, This is like major fluff just a warning, based on a prompt I found, cute as heck malum, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Calum set Luke up on an unknown blind date with Ashton. </p><p>Luke is sick and tired of his friends doing this to him and Ashton comes up with a plan to get back at them.</p><p>2 months down the track, things don't go exactly according to plan leaving the two of them to question their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not according to plan

Luke's POV

The fresh breeze that snuck under his collar made him shiver and clutch the coat around his shoulders tighter to keep in the little warmth he was able to get. 

His friends better fucking owe him. They had basically blackmailed him (literally, they threatened to tell his mum the truth on how shit his accommodations actually were) into going to the cinema that was half an hour away and because his car was broken down, he was forced to walk the whole way there. 

Luke glanced both ways before crossing the road. It wasn't like there would be any cars passing anyways, it wasn't one of the most popular theatres in town and most young adults would be out partying at this hour. 

As soon as he entered the doors, the scent of buttered popcorn and Michael engulfed him, mainly because Michael had practically jumped him and they were right next to the food stand. 

"Glad you could make it," Michael said once he had finally uncurled himself from around me.

"Not like I had much of a choice," Michael chuckled at that comment.

"Not really," he admitted. 

"Where's Calum?"

"He's gone to get the tickets for us,"

"What movie are we watching?"

"Well, -" he was interrupted by Calum wrapping his arms around him from behind, scaring the shit out of an unsuspecting Michael.

"God babe, you scared me," Michael shouted, whacking his giggling boyfriend's arm.

"There's gonna be a lot more scares with what we're watching,"

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Uh, actually, You and Ashton are gonna watch something else," 

"Huh?" that's when Luke noticed that there was another person awkwardly standing next to Calum.

"We'll see you guys later, have fun!" Michael winked, before running off with Calum.

"Great," he sighed. This wasn't an unusual thing for his friends to do. They would often invite him out to places and not tell him that another person was coming. It wasn't until the third time that this had happened that I questioned them about it.

"We're just trying to find someone for you Lukey," Calum explained.

"Yeah, we want you to be as happy as me and Callie are," Michael agreed.

From then on, Luke had avoided going on this set up blind dates as much as possible. But it was times like these when he was late on rent and struggling with his job that the two meddlers were able to cohere him into the date.

Ashton and Luke walked in silence to the movie that Calum and Michael had picked out for them. Turns out, the boys thought they had quite the sense of humour and had sent them to watch the new romance movie, the fault in our stars.

"I'm really sorry about this," Luke apologised.

"Why are you apologising?"

"Because they're always trying to set me up on these blind dates without me knowing and I'm sorry that you had to be the next victim in their little scheme,"

"Oh, so this a blind date.... Well, we might as well make the most of it," Ashton replied, linking arms with Luke and tugging him towards the theatre.

The movie actually wasn't half as bad as Luke thought. Ashton and him were the only two in the theatre so they were able to sit wherever and talk as much as they wanted to.  
Turns out, him and Ashton had a lot in common. From liking the same bands to playing the same instruments. Ashton was one of the nicest and most compatible people he had been on a 'blind date' on. 

"I wonder how Michael and Calum's movie went," Ashton wondered.

"I hope they pissed their pants," Luke said, making Ashton giggle. "It'd serve them right for tricking the both of us"

"You know, we could always give them a taste of their own medicine," Ashton suggested.  
"What did you have in mind?"

"We could pretend that this date went well beyond our expectations and plan for another date which eventually leads into a fake relationship where we pretend to be madly in love for a couple of weeks until we have this huge break up that freaks them both out so much that they'd never do something like this again,"

Luke gave this some thought. The pros of this plan would be that he would be able to get revenge on Michael and Calum for all the times they'd set him up with the added bonus that he'd be spending time with this really awesome dude, and the cons, well, there weren't really any cons.

"I like the way you think my friend, or should I say BOYfriend, we have a deal,"

He could hear the sound the Michael and Calum's laughter grow louder as the pair joined them.

"So, how was the movie?" Michael smirked.

"It was great actually, what did you think Luke?" Ashton asked, grabbing onto Luke's hand on purpose. Both the boys eyes widened at the gesture making Luke almost break character and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, it was fantastic. I was thinking we could go grab something to eat now? Does that sound good?" Luke asked.

"Sounds great. Michael, Calum, are you in?"

Both boys looked at each other, exchanging silent messages.

"Nah, we're going to leave you guys to it and we'll meet up with you another time yeah?" Michael said, backing away from the pair and giddly walking back to the car with Calum.

"Nice job," Ashton complimented.

"You didn't too bad yourself mr handsy," Luke chuckled.

"Oh, right," Ashton let go of Luke's hand. "Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"No, I walked here. My car broke down last week"

"Did you want a ride then?"

"No, I don't wanna inconvenience you. I probably live the opposite way from you anyway,"

"Please, i insist," Ashton argued. "I need to learn more about my new boyfriend if we're gonna be in a fake relationship anyway," he said, pulling him towards the carpark and into the passenger seat of a beat up, silver BMW. 

Luke smiled as Ashton hopped into the driver's seat and eagerly began pressing him with questions which he answered all happily of course. Oh yeah, Michael and Calum were in for the biggest surprise of their lives. 

~ Two months later ~

To say Luke was freaking out was the understatement of the year. This was not supposed to happen when he made that deal with Ashton. It was going all according to plan until Ashton and his freaking angel face, and beautiful smile, and great features, had to waltz in and ruin everything. 

He didn't know how or when these feelings started coming up, but he wished they never had. Luke couldn't like Ashton! That would ruin their relationship. I mean, how could Ashton like someone like him? Compared with Ashton, Luke was a speck of dust. Scratch that, Luke was speck of dust on a speck of dust.

Luke was so confused about everything. For the past two months, Luke had been completely conflicted with his feelings. The twisted thing was that when him and Ashton would do coupley things, it almost felt at real sometimes and Luke had to continuously remind himself that this was all an act. It tainted the boundary between real and fake for Luke and that's what made him even further confused. 

He wasn't sure how the hell he was going to 'break up' with Ashton next week. Luke didn't want to have to leave Ashton (they'd moved in with each other to keep up the fake relationship facade but in truth, they moved in because they were both flat ass broke and needed a room mate to help fulfil the rent) and he didn't want Ashton to leave him. He knows that him and Ashton would probably have to keep living together (for the money, ya know?) but he doesn't know if he could live with him without wanting to jump him every time he sees him and not be actually able to.

Luke slumped his head against the kitchen cabinet he was standing in front of in anguish.

~ break up week ~

The day was finally here. Luke Hemmings and Ashton Irwin were going to break up and go to being just friends. 

He really didn't want to do this but there was no choice in the matter. Ashton and Luke had been planning this day for months and he wasn't about to let Ashton's fun and hard work go to waste just because he had stupidly fallen for him.

"Do we need to go over the scene again?" Ashton asked him. They'd gone over the scenario like 10 times already but it seemed that Ashton wanted to get this perfect to a T. 

"No, we've gone through this plenty of times. I can do this," he stated. "Can you?"

"Yeah, I can do this" Ashton agreed. "Let’s go" 

Luke and Ashton returned from the kitchen where they had gone to ‘go get snacks’ which in other words meant ‘go over the plan and cover it up with food’. Michael and Calum where cuddled up on one side of the lounge and Luke and Ashton cuddled up on the other side where they were watching a re-run of how I met your mother, Luke’s favourite show. 

It had been 10 minutes when Luke felt Ashton nudge his side. Looking over, he saw Ashton nod his head, signalling that the plan was now in action. 

Ashton cleared his throat before asking “Babe, can you pass me the bowl?” 

"No, I’m comfortable" Luke whined, ignoring him. 

"Please, I’m hungry. Just pass the bowl," Ashton sighed. 

"If you’re so hungry, you can get it yourself. I’m watching this and I’m not your slave," he snapped. 

Luke continued to stare at the tv but he could see how Michael and Calum squirmed uncomfortable from the awkward tension out of the corner of his eye. Ashton huffed loudly, reaching over Luke to grab the bowl as he muttered something uncovering under his breath. 

"What did you say? C’mon, speak up, you weren’t loud enough" 

"I said the least you could’ve done was pass me the damn bowl if we’re going to be watching this awful show. Is that fucking loud enough for you?" 

Michael and Calum sat there with open mouths. They had never heard Ashton yell let alone swear before, especially not at Luke. 

"How dare you? you know, you’re such a fucking dick. You’re acting like a 3 year old who didn’t get the toy they wanted from Walmart. I’m sick of you acting so melodramatic and you know what, I think it’s time we-" but Luke couldn’t finish the sentence. He knew that if he finished that sentence that this would all be over. So, instead, he said "I need some air," and went into their shared bedroom. 

"Excuse me," Ashton said to the two shell shocked boys on the lounge as he followed Luke to the bedroom to find out what was going on. 

"Luke?" Ashton asked. 

"Go away Ashton," he snapped from where he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. 

"Hey, what happened back there? Was something wrong? Did you forget your lines?" 

Luke had two options; one, he could be a coward and not tell Ashton and have to live with the fact that he never confessed his feelings or two, he could be brave and tell Ashton the truth and worst case scenario, they remain friends. Luke knew what option to pick. 

"Everything’s wrong Ashton" 

"I don’t understand what you me-"

"I mean, I like you Ashton, like a lot and if I go out there and break up with you, I’m going to be breaking up with the one person who has made me feel the happiest I’ve been in a while," he confessed. "And I understand if you don’t feel the same way but I needed to get it off my chest otherwise it would haunt me forever,"

Absolute silence followed Luke’s little speech and he wasn’t sure how long it had or would go for but it was enough for Luke to guess Ashton’s answer. 

"I’m just gonna go now," he said, getting off the bed and heading towards the door. 

Before he could leave the room though, he suddenly felt himself being pulled back by his arm and into a person’s chest, Ashton’s chest. 

"Ash, what are yo-" he was interrupted by the feeling of Ashton’s lips being pressed against his. It was one of the best feelings Luke had felt in his lifetime. Luke pressed himself further into Ashton’s chest and gently wound his hands in Ashton’s curls. It was when Luke slipped his tongue into Ashton’s mouth, earning a loud moan from the other, that reality hit Luke and he separated from him. 

"Does that mean?…"

"Yeah, I like you too Luke," Ashton beamed. 

That put such a big smile on Luke’s face that he was sure that his dimples where the size of craters. 

"Should we tell them or?"

"Nah, we’ll save it for a later day," Ashton replied. "For now, let’s kiss and make up," he winked. 

Luke gladly responded by grabbing Ashton’s cheeks and attaching their lips back together. This was the same position that Michael and Calum found them in when they barged into the bedroom, and with an ‘ew get a room!’ ‘or at least one where we won’t find you!’, they finally separated. 

Giggling to themselves, they returned to the living room to join Michael and Calum who jokingly groaned at them kissing each other every now and then before continuing to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anyone has any prompts then please send them to my tumblr :-) x
> 
>  
> 
> Based on a post by tumblr user 'tickatocka'


End file.
